


【花梦/N梦】心锚

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 我喜欢的学长成了我妈妮可性转
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 心锚

让我的亲吻下锚，让我的欲望筑巢。

花家大我最近的家庭关系出现了重大危机，他的养子……侄子，或者说小兔崽子坚决反对他的男朋友入住他们家。  
永梦几乎要退缩了，大我拽着他的胳膊，坚决地驳回了仁子的激烈抗议，少年大喊大叫了一通，怒气冲冲地回了他自己的房间，咣当一下把门撞上了。  
说实话，大我还挺感激的，这个小王八蛋跳着脚当他的面怒骂过“死同性恋”、“死变态”、“别把你的炮友带回来”，之类的话，他不怎么想让永梦听到。青春期小孩的怒点他捉摸不透，老父亲已经很累了。

永梦把颜色鲜艳的卫衣和T恤从箱子里拎出来，一件一件往衣柜里挂。他关上柜门转过身的时候被人轻轻推了肩膀，后退一步。  
十指交扣，托起下巴，亲吻落在嘴唇上。大我比他高一截，把人笼罩在怀抱里，压在柜子上亲，耳鬓厮磨，唇齿缠绵，舌头舔过和吮吸的时候有让人脸红心热的水声。  
永梦睫毛都微微地湿了，被亲得呼吸急促，腰突然又被人搂住一提，一下踮起脚朝大我倾倒过去。他揪住了男人的领子，抓在手心里揉成一团。  
“大我……”他含含糊糊地哼道，脸上有层淡粉色。  
还有仁子在家呢，他们也没有关门，他想这么说。花家大我却像听不懂，把他亲得双腿发软，像只兔子一样被提着。身体里有股热流在涌动，永梦眼神有些迷乱，嘴唇红艳艳的。大我好像看出来他动情了，难得地喉咙里发出低沉的笑声，永梦耳朵红得发烫。  
永梦跟高中时候比性情内敛了许多，回想起过去荒唐放纵的样子像一场梦一样，自己都会羞赧，大我却很乐意强行刺激他，看他害羞的样子并以此嘲笑他。  
……这男人是哪来的恶趣味啊？两个人嘴唇终于分开，依然紧挨着，永梦有点埋怨地瞪着大我，忘了自己以前也没少作弄过人家。他想要说话，大我又要亲下来，最后他们俩都没有成功。  
——“你们在干嘛啊！？”  
少年瞪圆了眼睛，气急败坏。他在楼上等了半天没有人来搭理他，小孩别别扭扭自己下来，却看到了这一幕，他似乎已经找不到词来说话了，眼圈通红，转头就冲了出去。永梦想追过去，被大我抓住了手腕。

高中的时候永梦和大我就做过了，虽然很对不起，校医和未成年发生关系好像有道德败坏之嫌，但这件事某个不良少年要自己负一半责任。  
大我像被童话里的妖精迷惑，陷入一场梦境，在他察觉之前，自己已经盯着永梦的嘴唇看了。  
有一次永梦体育课扭了脚被送到医务室，还是仁子送他来的——小孩死不肯承认是自己没看路不小心撞到正在跑步的学长，害人家受伤。大我训了他两句，他就胡乱地把背包里的零食倒出来塞给永梦当赔礼，气呼呼地拎着包甩手跑了，态度差得可以挨打。  
“你自己也没多讲礼貌啊。”永梦剥了颗糖扔进嘴里，小声吐槽。  
他坐在担架床上，大我单膝跪在地上托起他的脚，慢慢褪下白色棉袜，露出纤细白皙的脚踝，已经肿胀发红了。  
“……你在帮谁说话？”大我质问他，把他的脚搁在腿上，缓缓活动检查。永梦咬着糖嘶嘶抽气，柔软的赤足踏在大我腿上脚趾蜷缩。  
没骨折，问题不大。大我下了诊断。他让人躺下，用叠起来的被子把脚垫高，转身去拿冰袋。  
中途他接了个电话，刚挂上隐约就听到有嘈杂的游戏音乐声。他走到床头，魔爪从天而降，把永梦的手机抽走了。  
他简直无语，俄罗斯方块，一会儿功夫都闲不下来吗？  
“没收。”校医冷酷地说。  
永梦发出懒洋洋的抱怨声。他伸了个懒腰，双腿合拢摩擦。实际上自从他进来，大我就在刻意忽略他只穿了运动短裤——少年匀称的两条细腿微微弯曲，抬高了搁在被子上，直往人眼睛里闯。短裤只能堪堪遮住腿根和屁股，五颜六色的果汁软糖从柔软白皙的大腿上滚落。他仰起头，蹭到了大我的皮带。小家伙像猫一样吐了吐舌头，舌尖还勾着糖粒，眯眼嚣张地笑了——他知道大我硬了。  
少年的嘴唇丰满又微微嘟起，笑起来露出兔牙，唇角有小小的梨涡。平时是淡粉色的，吻过之后会变熟透草莓的香甜艳红。  
只要看到那唇瓣，就像感受到某种对于他们隐秘关系的暗示。

围着床的帘子拉了起来。  
手指刚刚接触过冰袋，冰凉地就这样插入后穴。永梦刚刚运动过，身体还是热的，格外敏感地颤抖起来。成年男人的手指粗又硬，带着茧，有点粗暴地在软肉里抠挖开拓着，润滑乳被滚烫的体温融化了，滴滴答答地流出来。  
少年的身躯还没发育完全，柔韧而软嫩，宛如刚刚抽高的竹子。永梦被从背后抱着侧躺着，双腿被分开，之前被汗濡湿的衣服撩到了胸口，露出两点粉色，掌心覆盖在上面用力摩擦着，一会儿功夫乳头就挺立起来。  
股肉挤压着钻进来的阴茎，比往常夹得更紧，肉刃破开甬道的力度却不减，甚至没有丝毫怜惜。大我在永梦耳畔低低喘气，少年半边身体都酥软了，被顶得一下一下撞到床头栏杆，大我用手垫着他的脑袋，又把他往怀里按了按，下身更不留情地顶弄。永梦拼命压抑着呻吟，像奶猫一样细细地哼着挣扎着，大我的白大褂垂下来拂过他的臀瓣。  
回回都是如此，永梦像闲来无事跑来拔老虎胡子玩的小动物，占了上风便嘲笑起大我，结果反被按着做到挣扎着哭喊，下一回又故技重施玩起危险游戏。  
大我把永梦压在床上，俯下身舌头卷掉了少年眼角的泪花。永梦搂住他的脖子跟他接吻，唇舌沾着人工糖精的甜味，像他们两个的交缠，浓烈又黏腻，荒唐又上瘾。  
完事之后永梦仰躺在床上，随意地敞着腿，如他所愿地拿回了手机，又开始玩游戏。大我拧了块热毛巾扔给他，搭在了小肚子上，他侧躺蜷缩着没动。大我撑着床低下头，看清了少年琥珀色的眼睛里神色有些茫然，手指也没有动，画面里的方块一个一个掉下去，慢慢垒成古怪的高塔。大我俯下身的时候他感觉到了男人的气息，少年眸子里的魂又回来了。大我的金属吊牌从领子里滑出来，在眼前旋转着。他淡淡地笑了笑，捉住吊牌看了看上面的小字，亲了一下，又抓住了金属链子，抬起下巴，下颌线拉起优美的弧度——在大我的嘴角轻轻一啄，糖的甜味消散了，只有柔软的触感。

到了吃饭时间，仁子好歹还是下楼来了，虽然气氛有点尴尬。永梦心里料知会有这个局面，他念高中的时候和小学弟处得就不怎么样，要人家接受自己父亲和同校学长在一起也很难，若是让仁子知道他们早就有过关系，恐怕更不得了，他也不知说什么好。最后三个人闷头吃饭，谁也不说话。  
吃完饭大我就回了房间，说是今天轮到仁子洗碗，倒是不怕气鼓鼓的小孩儿把碗都砸了。仁子咬牙把碗盘摞起来捧到厨房，粗暴地倒进洗手池。  
黑发少年狠狠地搓着碗，搞得泡沫四溅。他看永梦吃饭时欲言又止的样子就心烦。自从认识这家伙开始，就没开心过。他讨厌高中时代永梦嚣张的模样，但也不得不承认少年明艳生动的眉眼很是好看，再想到如今永梦变得温柔和顺，又是一肚子忿忿不平。  
他铆足了劲都没法够到的奢望，就这样轻易地低下了头，然后他恼火地发现自己还是够不到。  
知道永梦和大我的事时他简直不可思议，他和大我向来小打小闹，除了刚刚搬来一起住那会儿，还没吵成这样过。仁子怒骂臭老头不要脸。掰着指头数，他是你学生、年纪差那么多、还都是男的，你怎么就找了他？然而只有仁子自己知道，这种骂法杀敌一千自损八百。  
盘子咣当落在灶台上，没有碎。黑发少年抬起手背蹭眼角，也许是因为洗洁精，眼睛刺激得发红。  
永梦站在厨房门口，静静地看着仁子的背影，咬了下唇，最后还是转身离开了。

晚上洗完澡永梦整个人摔进床里，抱着被子陷入沉思。大我没跟他说话，专心地舔吻着他光洁的脊背，手顺着臀峰的曲线摸上去。  
“大我……我觉得仁子他有点……”永梦闷闷地小声说。  
“我知道。”大我回答。  
永梦翻过身眨着眼睛，男人微微皱眉看着他，眼睛里没什么烦躁和恼火，只是有点无奈。  
“你不用管他。”他说。


	2. 唇间刀锋

若爱情不毁坏人，它便死亡了。

仁子个头比永梦矮一点点，他尝试着把人抱起来，有点困难，只好半搂半扛，最后两人一齐摔倒在沙发上。  
青年含糊发出呻吟，半睁开眼，视线模糊，隐约看到一个漂亮女孩子跨在身上，格子短裙垂到他腰上，大腿白皙浑圆。  
“欸欸——”他的大脑因为酒精迟钝得不得了，过了会儿才想起来是仁子。  
仁子是男孩子，但闲时总爱穿女装，刚认识的时候永梦还不小心把他认成小妹妹，结果把对方惹得雷霆大怒，记恨了他好几年。其实永梦也喜欢鲜亮色彩和可爱的东西，但万万没有勇气因为好看就去穿女孩子的衣服，暗地里他还挺敬佩仁子的。  
少年弯下腰，单手撑在沙发边沿，戳戳永梦软软的脸颊。  
“M酒量好差啊，答应了陪我喝，结果先睡着了，才喝了几罐啤酒而已，真是逊~！”  
“因为是……医生……”永梦含糊地回答。他酒量本来就一般，读了医科之后也不碰酒精了，更是很不能喝，好在酒品不差，喝多了只是全身发软头晕想睡。  
他醉眼朦胧地望着仁子，喝多之后嘴唇艳红，张嘴说话，如一弯象牙刀切开了石榴，让人想尝一尝汁水淋漓的香甜。  
“哼，那也正好。”仁子说。

裤子被拽下来的时候，永梦还没意识到仁子想做什么。他把滚烫的脸埋进倒下来的大靠枕里，恍惚中以为是去同学会的大我回来了。  
“大我？”他黏黏糊糊地问，翻了个身，被人压住了腰，双腿间滑过有点凉的布料。  
“你腰怎么这么细啊？”仁子恶狠狠地叱问。给一个不配合的醉鬼套裙子肯定不方便，这是他唯一一条系带百褶长裙——偏偏是大我送的试图拉近距离的礼物。他嫌大我审美差，行动不方便，也不符合他的气质。他给永梦围上白裙子，压着腰系上丝带，拉到最底还有两三指余裕。永梦胯骨窄，人又瘦，这段时间忙期末考试，腰细得仿佛两手合围就能握住，屁股偏偏饱满挺翘，平时穿着宽松的T恤撑起来，根本看不出。仁子恨得在他屁股上狠狠掐了一把，永梦疼得哼了声，倒是被刺激得清醒了些，他动了动，迷茫不已。  
“仁……子？你在做……什么？”  
“给你换裙子啊。”仁子理所应当地说。  
他俯下身，压在永梦身上，掏出手机，手机上彩色的挂饰哗啦啦响，晃得永梦眼花。手机屏幕举到眼前，永梦眨巴眼看了半天，才看清是什么，原本就泛粉的脸颊红了个透，差点咬到舌头：“这……这是……！”  
少年下巴搁在他肩膀上，手机屏幕举近了些，脸上在笑，却咬牙切齿的。  
“喂，你和臭老头，高中就搞上了吧？你们……一直在耍我玩吧？”

照片切换，好几张是在医务室里工作穿着白大褂的大我，还有外出时穿着休闲装的大我，角度和光线都很随意，像随手拍的，最后压死骆驼的是一张自拍，校服衬衣被扯下半边，露出肩膀的少年在偷亲男人，他脸上甚至有刚刚高潮余韵留下的红晕，锁骨上也有吻痕。  
——抓到你把柄了哦，以后出去打比赛，你要给我开假条。那天他在床上赢了一局“比赛”，一时兴起拍了照片，趴在大我身上在他眼前摇晃，逗弄道。大我一脸无奈地叫他别胡闹，抢手机最后演变成了又一场缠斗。校医把不良学生压在床上亲吻，手机滚到一边，照片被两个人一起忘了。  
几天之前，永梦在厨房做饭。仁子最近沉迷跑酷手游，玩到手机没电。他不喜欢插着充电线打，不可以换姿势滚来滚去，就去拿了永梦的手机。每天前三次分享战绩有奖励，他发完图翻到系统相册想删掉，从最上面往下滑的时候眼前闪过了……不该看到的东西。  
照片能看到日期，何况照片里的永梦还穿着校服。仁子隐约心知，认识很久的永梦和大我能不着痕迹地交往到这个程度，应该早就开始了，只是不愿承认，但这几张照片击碎了他的幻想。  
就算未成年，就算年纪相差很大，就算隔着师生的身份，就算他们看起来性格根本不相合，只要永梦愿意，就可以朝别的男人张开腿。  
他心里无法战胜、无法征服、一步之遥却高不可攀的天才玩家M竟然不过如此。  
仁子心里怀疑是否大我早就知道他喜欢永梦，那么早早就背叛了、跑到大人那一边的M知不知道呢？他们是不是嘲笑过他的傻，嘲笑过他的痴心妄想？  
少年回过神的时候，发觉自己捏着手机气得浑身颤抖，简直有种冲动要把手机砸掉。

天才玩家N最终决定出击，他要反击，给M一个教训。

成功看到了永梦慌乱迷茫的神色，少年终于稍微出了点恶气，他把手机从永梦无力的手指间抽走，丢到茶几上，发出很响的声音。他低头咬上永梦的颈窝，手指掀起T恤下摆顺着软软的小腹摸了上去。  
事已至此，白痴才会不明白他想做什么。永梦挣扎起来：“仁子……不行……你……”  
“为什么不行？你比较喜欢老头子吗？”仁子反问道。他捏着永梦的乳头，下手有点重，乳尖却还是在摩挲下硬起来。他用力吮吸着永梦的脖子，又舔又咬，像要把人吃下去。永梦皮肤上有淡淡的沐浴乳甜香，又软又滑，但他倒不是为了好吃才这样。这个地方从没见过留下情爱的痕迹，大概是成年人的体贴，他偏要在这里打下烙印，恨不得叫所有人都看到才好，仿佛胜了某人一筹，有种特别的快意。  
“不行……”永梦说不清楚话，又手脚发软，挣不开精力旺盛的青少年，急得眼睛里都闪烁起水光。  
“为什么不行？！是不是只是我不行？！你是不是就是看不起我！就是看我不爽！从以前就是你就是喜欢看我出丑！”仁子一拳砸在沙发上，感觉就像之前他面对永梦，一拳打在软绵绵的棉花里，更激起他的怒火。永梦被突如其来地一吼，全然怔住了，被他猛地翻过来。  
穿着短裙、漂亮的少年双腿分开跨过永梦跪在沙发上，双眼通红，不像他要强奸人，倒像是他被人欺负了心里委屈。  
“你是不是觉得我就是个女孩子？对吧，就是因为那样，才一点戒心都没有答应陪我喝酒……”他仿佛自言自语一般质问着永梦。永梦没来得及否认，就被拉住了手，仁子膝盖朝前挪动。永梦一时有点被他的气势逼住了。仁子抓着他的手，探进自己裙底，低声：“还是和大我一样，把我当小孩子？”  
隔着薄薄的内裤，有什么热又硬的东西支了起来，还有点洇湿了布料。永梦的手又细又长，仁子无数次输在那双灵活飞舞的手下。他一边恼火一边不受控制地注视着那双手，浮现出那双手抚摸上自己性器的画面。  
心跳到底是因为比赛时的紧张，还是因为……真的心动呢？  
紧绷的内裤拉下来，热烘烘的肉棒弹到永梦手里，让他一抖，好像抓住了一个活物，在他手里磨蹭着，顶端吐出清液黏在他修长的手指间，本该握手术刀的手握住男人的性器，再看那张清纯无辜、几欲落泪的脸，更下流得叫人兴奋。  
“每次看到你这个家伙……”他咬牙切齿地：“都会硬。”刚刚换裙子的时候他被永梦的皮肤白得晃到眼，摸到了腰又捏到了屁股，像奶酪一样软又滑，两下先把他自己摸硬了，在心里狂骂自己没出息，又要骂永梦，却也不会什么荤话，只好干生气。  
永梦瞪大了眼睛。

腿压着肩膀趴下来，掀起裙子，早就硬透了的肉棒蛮不讲理地塞进双唇之间。  
“帮我含，”少年像闹脾气又像撒娇地喘着气道：“我要M用嘴帮我做。”  
灼热的男性气息扑在脸上，永梦的手指无力地搭在大腿上推拒着，被迫张大了嘴，被塞得满满的。仁子偶尔会向大我撒娇，却从不向他表示亲近，永梦觉得大概是不把自己当一家人的意思，如今真的向他提出要求，他却难以招架，只能勉强收起牙齿不要咬到仁子。仁子压着他，单手撩起裙子，挺动着腰身，在永梦口中进出，感觉自己的下身被温暖湿润的口腔包住，时不时顶到柔软的舌头和喉头。永梦细微的挣扎和喘息，还有痛苦的哼声，都让他更起劲地动起来，更用力更快，光是插嘴里就有种侵犯和支配的快感，因为这是他过去万万不能做的事。  
好热好软好舒服……因为太兴奋，他很快就射了出来，浊流冲进永梦喉咙，把人呛得咳嗽不止。他支着身子剧烈呼吸，努力平复着，从那种头脑一片空白的状态恢复过来之后，少年慢慢挪动下来，看到了永梦的脸——永梦嘴唇和下巴上还有水渍和白浊，眼角含着泪花，一副被欺负狠了的样子。  
“你和他做过没，用嘴？”仁子咄咄逼人地问。  
“……”永梦只有喘气的份儿。他抬起胳膊挡住下半张脸，摇头。但仁子知道这不是否认，是求他不要再继续了。刚刚释放的惬意消失了，看到永梦可怜模样时消下去半截的怒火又燃烧起来。  
他硬拉下永梦的手臂，胡乱抹掉精液和口水，把人唇瓣蹂躏了一番，低头就啃下去。小兽龇牙咧嘴，没成年男人那么会接吻，只知道一味掠夺。永梦挣扎得越厉害，他吻得越深。  
口腔里有股淡淡的腥气，他以往觉得和人唇齿相交怪恶心的，更别提刚刚还在永梦嘴里射过，真正接吻的时候却控制不住自己，一头扎进永梦干净的气息中。他喜欢吃糖，喜欢五颜六色鲜亮的糖果，永梦就像一玻璃罐摆在衣柜顶上的糖，终于被不懂事的小孩子用晾衣杆打下来了，掉下来就摔成碎片，去捡就要割到手。  
那么甜，他刀尖舔蜜。

少年吻着吻着便像小动物讨食般贴在永梦身上，黏黏糊糊。仁子把永梦抱起来，从背后搂住，手拽着他的T恤推到胸口，抓住他胸乳揉捏，又隔着裙子半勃起的欲望在他股间摩擦，把污浊都蹭在了裙褶里。薄薄布料被浅浅顶进后穴，勾勒出性器的形状，隔靴搔痒，让永梦整个人都抖起来。  
洁白的长裙垂下摇曳，轻轻掠过地板。  
手溜进裙底，半抬头的欲望被握住，捋动起来。  
“你湿了，你湿了，你也想要，你想要我……”仁子在永梦耳边固执地说，既像在羞辱对方，又像在索取一个答案。他是蛮不讲理的贪心小孩，不懂事也不听话，却要人爱他。永梦摇头，他就大大地生气。沾着润滑剂的手指插进后穴，摸索着，指关节用力地一顶，后穴猛地收缩，永梦发出惊叫。  
他也是天才玩家，从不输给任何人，只有永梦，永梦不肯他就赢不了。  
不，他不会输的。  
性器隔着布料深深浅浅地顶弄着流水的后穴，刺激得永梦埋在抱枕里发抖。习惯被男人插入的身体不认主人，又因酒精醺然，擅自动情。  
插进去的时候，仁子不管对方如何推拒，强行压住了永梦，把裙子掀到了腰上，缓缓挤进后穴。永梦浑身都在抗拒，腿根的肌肉绷得紧紧地在颤抖，更加敏感地能知道肉刃的形状，知道自己在被小学弟，被恋人的儿子侵犯。仁子知道他不愿意，就更固执更凶猛地顶他，咬他的耳廓，往里吹气，两手更用力地揉捏双乳，乳粒夹在指缝间蹂躏，非要让永梦出声。  
沙发咯吱咯吱作响。仁子一开始摸不到诀窍，只是一味横冲直撞，又快又猛，把永梦的呻吟声撞得支离破碎。他把人捞起来翻面，大大地拉开腿，可以看到裙子底下掩映的风光。永梦胡乱伸手遮挡，要合起腿，又给他按住腿弯，俯下身去，狠狠地在大腿内侧咬了一口，留下鲜红的牙印。永梦疼得一抖。  
“我要进去了，你看着我。”仁子俯下身要亲永梦，被偏头躲过。永梦还要挣，被硬吻了下来。两人唇齿相依，发烫的脸颊擦过，永梦的脸上也沾上湿热的泪痕，他不由得怔住，睁眼望向少年，瞧见了那双通红的眼睛。  
后穴又一次被肉刃慢慢破开填满。

他在赌气，又委屈，又怕，但他一样都不承认。他是坏小孩，不懂礼貌，任意妄为，沉迷打游戏。  
但他依然想要喜欢的人爱他。他不想被哄骗，不想被敷衍，他要被堂堂正正地当做大人。他闹了一场脾气，又在害怕大我和永梦真的不要他了。破釜沉舟的是他，又忍不住软弱。  
永梦的呼吸随着仁子的顶弄颤抖。他抬起手捧住仁子的脸颊，抹掉泪痕。  
“对不起……”他喃喃。  
“谁要你道歉了！”仁子骂道。他又吻了永梦一次，舌尖勾着舌尖，描摹唇瓣的形状。不知道什么时候，永梦的腿终于张开了，勾住了他的腰。他搂住永梦的腰，手往下滑托起了臀，动作慢了下来，缓而深入，肉棒被又软又湿的嫩肉包裹着，顶在花心研磨，快感就像细细的海浪轻柔地拍拂，两个人同时战栗起来，发出急促的鼻音。  
仁子射出来的时候伏在永梦胸口，永梦就像安抚小孩子一样，轻轻拍打少年的肩背，在高潮出来的瞬间搂住了他，同样敞开双腿让仁子射了进来。如果说大我很多时候真的替代了父亲的位置，永梦则只有在刚刚那一刻，突然让仁子感受到了那种对母亲的亲近。如此荒谬，他插入永梦体内射精的时候，感觉到回到母亲腹中、在羊水里安眠的宁静的温暖。永梦真正地拥抱他了。

一切都结束了。少年却有点茫然。  
“永梦……”他凑过去喊，像突然知道自己做错事胆怯起来的小孩子。  
对方没有回应他。永梦侧身躺着，脸歪向靠枕里，闭上了眼睛。被揉得不成样子的裙子像一朵半凋的残花，精水顺着臀缝流出来。他也许太过疲惫，真的不想说话了。

（下）

永梦没有想过有一天他会被大我打。  
他像小孩子一样被脸朝下被按在男人大腿上，上半身勉强趴在床上，大我压着他的腰强迫他扬起臀部，把他的裤子剥了下来。  
男人指尖碰到腿根的瞬间，他没忍住抖了抖，夹紧了臀瓣。却引来大我的手指硬插进臀缝里，食指和拇指撑开了埋藏在臀肉里头的花心，仔细地看。后穴还红肿着，撑开后露出一点淡粉色的软肉。  
“大我……”尽管两个人早就做过很多次了，私密的地方这样袒露被人看着，永梦还是忍不住挣扎哀求。男人却变本加厉地下滑掰开他的双腿，手指摸过腿根处依稀还在的吻痕和齿痕。永梦浑身都在颤抖，  
“你这家伙还会羞耻吗？”大我问。自从永梦读大学收敛很多之后，他就不怎么用这种语气说话了。  
是那种近乎真正的老师的责问语气，永梦曾经毫不在乎，但放在此刻有种荒谬的令人难堪的感受，仿佛他回到了高中教室里，却被剥掉了裤子，向所有人展示自己私密处的风光和欢爱后的痕迹。  
“我跟你说过别管他。”你是他什么人？要是把自己当成他的母亲，怎么会和他上床？  
那场性事当然不是永梦愿意的，但他咬紧牙关，到底不愿意说出口，把过错都推给仁子。大我等了半晌，听到永梦俯趴着，发出低哑的声音：“对不起……”  
花家大我气得几乎要笑了，但他终究只是冷着脸，解开了皮带扣。

腰带折成几折握在手里，抵在他的屁股上，威胁性地敲了几下。永梦双手抓皱了床单，埋下头不出声。他腰细臀丰，趴在男人膝上撅起屁股，明明是认错，倒像在讨好。  
扬起又甩下，破空的呼声如蛇嘶嘶吐信，啪地一声脆响，软肉弹动，片刻后慢慢浮现出一道鲜红的痕迹，过了两秒，火辣辣的痛感才传来。永梦忍着没有出声，只是浑身一抖。大我手掌压在他腰上，不许他动，也不许他躲，压迫力实在地透过薄薄的衣物传来。又是一记交叉叠在之前的那一道上。  
他过去胆大包天地调笑过大我看起来冷淡做起来凶，是不是还有那方面的倾向。男人这回真的展露出了压迫力，猫咪被老虎爪子摁住，才知道原来爪子上有利刃，嘴巴里有尖牙，连舌头上都有倒刺。他以前不过是配合小猫玩罢了。  
雪白的两团软肉被压下又弹起，艳红的鞭痕叠在上面，编织质地的腰带留下了隐约的纹路，好像毒蛇爬过，几分情色意味。皮带甩下的时候有一下擦过臀缝，敏感的地方被抽打到，永梦一抖，一时没忍得住发出了含糊的闷哼，反又招来啪啪两记。他措手不及，头埋进手臂里，声音发颤。感觉太奇怪了，疼，但敏感私处被刺激，又有了变化。就好像身体感受到被男人压制惩戒，越过他的意志在讨饶。  
他靠着大我的腰，知道男人已经硬了，可大我不为所动。皮带被丢到地上的时候，永梦还以为煎熬结束了。大我却抬起手，一巴掌盖下来，发出啪地脆响。手打的力道不比皮带重，但微微肿起的鞭痕又被雪上加霜，加之这被当小孩子打屁股的姿势，好像一巴掌打在脸上。永梦终于反抗起来，扭动挣扎着。但大我力道远远比他大，钳着他的腰，他趴着撅着屁股在人眼前摇晃，雪白娇嫩的臀瓣被蹂躏得红痕交错，惹眼又勾人，倒像发情的猫咪在求欢。男人毫不留情，几巴掌接连抽在屁股上，一下一下一下，打得臀波抖动。  
大我把永梦翻过来，扣住手腕压在床上。永梦双臂抬起遮着脸，被大我拉下来，露出泛红的眼圈和鼻尖，嘴唇微微张着，像草莓一样饱满，仿佛无意识在催促人吻他。大我没有亲他。男人微微眯起眼睛，松了手，伸长胳膊从床头柜摸了一管润滑，立起身扔给他，居高临下地俯视着人：“自己做。”

永梦靠坐在床头，背微微弓起，双腿M字打开，左手抱住左边腿弯，右手沾着乳白色的润滑剂，慢慢插进后穴。先前因为仁子的粗暴侵犯还红肿着的小穴翕动着，吃下自己的手指。天才玩家兼职医生的手指很好看，白皙修长，指甲修剪整齐，透着淡淡的粉色，就这样在后穴没入又抽出，别样地色气。因为被注视的羞耻感，他早就半勃起了。大我伸手摸了摸他腿间立起的欲望，有点恶意地弹了一下，让他颤抖不已，手上动作快进行不下去。  
“不要停。”大我低声。男人握住他肩膀，倾身吻上他的嘴唇。和永梦预想中的不一样，不是惩罚性的侵略，不像大我平时接吻时的作风，这个吻很轻柔。男人含住他的嘴唇，舌头描摹勾画唇线。永梦不由自主张开嘴唇，让大我探进来。他闭眼时柔软的睫毛拂过大我的脸颊，就好像挠在人心上。男人鼻子重重出气，是在叹息。  
一吻结束，永梦脸颊都湿了，眼圈通红，噙着泪，呼吸急促。是生理泪水，他眼里有委屈，也有倔强。挨打的时候他都忍住没哭，偏偏是温柔的一吻，让他掉眼泪了。  
不留情面地羞辱他，是要他不要再陷入到愧疚的情绪里自我封闭。大我并没有把这件事怪罪到他身上。  
“我可没说我不生气。”花家大我没好气地说。他吻完没有离开，亲了两下脸颊，再往下滑，看到永梦脖子上的咬痕，忍不住“啧”了一声：“那混蛋……都是你惯的。”  
说他真的不生气也绝不可能。明知道不是永梦的错，他还是恼火万分，大概这就是男人肮脏的嫉妒心作祟。永梦孩子气地吸着鼻子，泪花扑棱扑棱地掉：“明明大我最宠那孩子了……咿啊！”他话还没说完，花家大我就咬了他的脖子。旧伤未愈又添新伤，他倒吸冷气，用力推大我，捶了两下胸口，被整个人刷地一下拽下来。男人覆压上来，大腿被压住折弯，小腿架上肩膀。永梦这才注意到大我裤子拉链敞着，勃起的性器露了出来，热烘烘地抵在他刚刚被打得发烫的屁股上。他瞬间脸也烫了。  
“打痛了？”大我挑眉，有点调笑，下身甚至抵着臀瓣上蹭了蹭。永梦没忍住瞪了他，又羞又恼，也是因为知道大我不生气了，放松下来，脾气也有点上来了。他平时性格柔顺，好像没脾气似的，只有老相识才知道他也有骄傲自我的那一面。但大我不会给他还击的机会，肉棒滑进臀缝，挺腰顶入。永梦又轻又细地“嗯”了一声，立即抬起胳膊捂住嘴，老实了起来。大我压他大腿，俯下身。永梦柔韧性好，腿被折起来向胸口一下一下地压，臀部扬起接受撞击。大我刚刚也是忍得久了，肉刃破开紧致的内穴，一气顶到了敏感点。永梦发出了小小的惊叫，整个人都被顶弄摇晃。大我双手撑在床上，低下头，发丝垂下来，他嗓音有些沙哑：“叫出来……怕什么。”  
家里现在就他们两个。永梦不知道大我哪来的爱好，他知道羞耻了，反而非要他叫出来，有时还会突然把他抱起来，到房子里别的地方做。  
“我没怕……嗯……”永梦只要开口就克制不住。大我平常也做得凶，但今天就像故意和谁较劲似的，不给他一点适应的时间，大开大合，直直地往他敏感的地方撞，又抵住了碾压。他只光裸着上半身，敞开的裤子随着身体的摇晃拍打在永梦臀部，冰凉的拉链刮过滚烫的皮肤。永梦腰臀都悬空，手指揪着床单，挣扎着想扭动身子，却逃不掉，连带着哭腔的呻吟都被撞得不成词句。  
快感在下腹累积，脑海一片混沌。大我知道他身上所有的敏感点，知道爱抚哪里会让他情难自已。他们开过“shooting game”的玩笑，花家大我是个高明的射手，百发百中，从不会输。  
不多时，永梦哭喘着射出来，白浊洒到了小腹胸口，衬得两点红蕊愈发鲜艳。他已浑身筋肉酥软，骨头缝里都要渗出水来。

被抱到浴室里做清理。永梦趴在浴缸里，大我光着上半身蹲在外面，打开了莲蓬头，热水喷出来。他手指在永梦的臀部上按了按，大我下手有数，但还是确定了永梦伤势不重，只是稍微伤到皮肉，涂上药膏隔天就消肿了。他其实小心得很，连做的时候都考虑了永梦之前因为仁子冒冒失失，避开了后穴擦伤的地方。但这人心热面冷，自然说话不会好听，下手也不温柔。他手指撑开永梦臀缝，热水拧成一股冲到后穴，永梦被激得扭动，呻吟起来。大我警告道：“不许乱动。”刚刚挨过打的小家伙立即老实了。  
光洁白皙的脊背弯曲成优美的曲线，沾着晶莹的水珠，在温暖朦胧的水汽里，好像诱惑人跌入幻景的精灵，偏偏他趴着微微抬起臀部，让男人的手指在后穴进出搅动，半透明的粘液混合着乳白色的精水，丝丝缕缕地顺着水流出来。  
“对不起，大我……”永梦悄声说。大我沉默着，没说话。永梦眨巴着眼睛，眼眶又有点发酸。  
高中时候和校医发展出不伦关系，他原本没想到会走到这一步，但他没想到大我早就看穿了他的色厉内荏、心底里的迷茫。不管是在游戏里满足胜负欲还是在床上满足性欲，都无法填补内心的空虚。如今回想起来，年长的恋人确实肩负起了老师和家人的职责，陪伴和包容了那时的他。  
没想到他又落入到不知如何是好的境地。  
他觉得无法完全怪罪仁子，是无视对方心意、欺骗又逃避的自己不应该。明明最近也不是完全不知道仁子的想法，却让那孩子独自痛苦了。现在变成这样，又要怎么面对大我呢？  
在床上因为大我得到抚慰的愧疚的心又苦涩起来。

微微沾湿的手掌压在他头顶，揉了揉。永梦总掌下抬起眼睛，有点惊讶地望向大我。男人看着这只湿漉漉的小动物，叹了口气，深感自己并不擅长安抚人。他眉眼锋利，在水雾中模糊温柔了三分。头顶浴室灯柔和地打下来，身影勾勒出浅浅的阴影，宽肩窄腰，身形矫健。多少次他们两个大白天昏天胡地，就这样贴着人健壮的胸腹，嗅闻着男人身上食肉动物的气息，被按着做，永梦早就对他身体有条件反射，多看几眼，就要脸上发烫，小腹微热。  
看他样子大我就知道，这家伙又不知死活，想要了。但他还没开口嘲笑，永梦就探出身凑近了他，亲了上来。  
莲蓬头躺在浴缸里，热水哗哗地流进下水口。大我托着永梦后脑勺，深吻下去。蒙着水雾的镜子隐约照出模糊的影子。  
永梦感觉自己漂浮在温暖的海面上，细浪拍拂。水珠顺着他眉间滑下，从鼻尖坠落。他闭上眼睛。


End file.
